<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like girls, sluts just wanna have fun by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768379">Like girls, sluts just wanna have fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cock slut Dave, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Incest, Kinda fluffy at the end, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Spanking, slight Femininisation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:33:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro starts getting anonymous texts about Dave using his time at college to be nothing but be a slut and a whore servicing other guys. Bro can't let someone treat Dave that way and Dave needs to know his worth- even if he has to show it to the kid himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like girls, sluts just wanna have fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first video was an easy 30 seconds. He didn't know it was Dave back then. Being where he is now he doubts if it would have mattered.</p><p>"-ut! Yeah? Like. Having. You. Mouth. Fucked," even at he camera angle he could tell just how deep the the cock went down Dave's throat "Cum hungry whore, baby?" Dave gave a loud desperate moan when the guy pulled out of his mouth with an audible pop -white ropes of cum painting his face. The passion that pink, wet tongue sweeps across his bottom lip sends a shot down Bro's spine before he can even realise what he just watched.</p><p> </p><p class="dirk">TT: Hot.<br/>
TT: Wrong number though.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled up the clip two nights later when he can't sleep.</p><p> </p><p>×××</p><p> </p><p>The second video he got a week before Dave returned for the holidays. The small ping of the email on his computer felt ominous in the silence of the apartment. He thinks the reason he recognises Dave's voice then, was because his brother's return was on his mind. </p><p> </p><p>Dave's on his knees, face buried in his forearms on the bed. "Ye-yeah. Baby- really like daddy's cock ha-ha-huh? Do anything for it?" "Mhhmmf-." He's taking a pounding from a face out of frame. His brother's panting and clutching at sheets, Bro can hear his muffled cries to move faster. The angle of the camera is less shaky. </p><p> </p><p>"Well only good boys get daddy's cock. H- have you. Agh! Have you been a good boy baby?" “Please, I need more daddy. I've, I’ve been...” The camera positioned on a stand just low enough to see the movement of Dave's hard flushed cock bobbing and swinging with each harsh thrust driving him into the bed. The only sounds is the creak of the bed frame and the heavy pants and words from the two. Thirty seconds later Dave comes with a hoarse cry. His voice sounds like he's been at this while.</p><p> </p><p class="dirk"><br/>
TT: Dude where the fuck did you get this<br/>
TT: Who are you<br/>
TT: I can give you money if that's the issue, just cut this bullshit<br/>
TT: Dave's off limits<br/>
</p><p class="karkat">TT: Leave me alone --[message not sent]--<br/>
</p><p class="dirk">TT: Leave him alone<br/>
</p><p class="dave">??: wouldnt be as fun Bro</p><p><br/>
He can't trace the signal in time.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
×××</p><p> </p><p>His immediate thought is how he needs to stop this. This means he's ready for the next one. He sees Dave almost jump off the couch when Bro flash steps into the room to grab his phone, when it's sent. He has Roxy on standby to help him find the source. He excludes the file from the information he gives her.</p><p> </p><p>This one is a simple picture of Dave on his back on a kitchen island. Naked, his dick the forefront of the show. He surrounded by numerous beer bottles and shot glasses and just as many shafts and faceless members. He's covered in cum, even licking some off his fingers. Bro doesn't miss the anger at the back of his throat at the eager wide smile his younger brother has. He probably didn't know that the picture was taken.</p><p> </p><p class="dave">&gt;??: not gonna lie<br/>
??: his best work<br/>
??: i know you agree</p><p> </p><p>Bro ignores the feeling of guilt at the reference to his erection. He manages to trace the messages to an on campus computer. Bro feels his heart drop at the idea of these being sent publicly. He doesn't know how to feel, though, about the sudden throb between his legs when he thinks of Dave seeing these being sent to him.</p><p> </p><p>This is also the first file he doesn't delete. He feels like shit.</p><p> </p><p>×××</p><p class="dave"><br/>
??: "Cum slut and the hungry hole. circa 2019"</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. Dave had just turned 18 that year. His small lithe frame and toned slim muscles didn't show it in the pictures. These three pictures were simple low angles of Dave leaning against what was probably his head board. The camera sat between his wide spread legs. Judging on the angle Dave was probably sucking on his fingers. It was only a guess though, it was hard to look away from the bright orange dildo in the three frames. One where it sat deep inside Dave, his thumb almost ghosting over the rim of stretched muscle; the second was when the just the tip of the thick silicone toy was just at his entrance- slick with what was probably lube, and; the third was the only one that showed Dave's face- his tongue brushing along the length of the artificial member and the faint outline of his abs covered in what was probably his own semen. Each shot the dildo and his hole were slick and glistening with what Dirk definitely knew wasn't lube.</p><p> </p><p class="dave">??: art<br/>
??: wanna see the video?</p><p> </p><p>Bro wants to lie and say he said no. That he just shut down his laptop and pretended this wasn't happening and he wasn't looking at porn of his younger brother- <em>who was fucking sleeping in the next room, dipshit!</em> -taking a dildo larger than he even thought was healthy for the kid. He really wishes he could say that.</p><p> </p><p>He also wishes that seeing the 'Smuppet.com' at the base of the orange phallic toy was not what broke his resolve and left him with a ruined pair of jeans, wiping down his work stand. </p><p> </p><p>The video was fifteen minutes long.</p><p> </p><p>×××</p><p> </p><p>Weeks pass. What had turned into messages each night had trickled down to every week, two weeks, month then just... nothing. </p><p> </p><p class="dirk">TT: You can't play this game forever</p><p> </p><p>The days with Dave there, were the easiest. It meant he had a reason to contain himself. He could watch the kid sitting on the couch in nothing but a t-shirt and briefs and not feel his heart stop as much. He could see Dave walk the small distance across his bedroom and shower with a barely hanging towel and not think about his tongue following the curves of the water droplets across his back.</p><p> </p><p>When Dave wasn't here. Well. Bro didn't wanna talk about when Dave wasn't here. So he stops messaging the handle.</p><p> </p><p>×××</p><p> </p><p>He feels stupid when he finds out. Like really stupid. They're sitting on the couch together...</p><p> </p><p>"Shoes off the couch, Dave."</p><p> </p><p>"Shitty swords out of the fridge."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Dave</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. Could you at least help me out of these."</p><p> </p><p>"The couch is small enough without your legs on me, also. Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've never made it this far in the game before, don't wanna risk it."</p><p> </p><p>"Pft. If you wanted some bonding time you could have just said so little man."</p><p> </p><p>"Could you get my jeans too."</p><p> </p><p>"You could do me the courtesy of not flashing me your junk while I do this you know."</p><p><br/>
"Bromanship bonding. What else?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know Dave, it's just I didn't expect it to be under the circumstances that suggest a really mediocre porn is about to ensue."</p><p><br/>
"Come on Bro."</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"... but <em>daddyyy</em>..."</p><p> </p><p>Bro's hands falter through pulling the denim down. The silence in the room is fucking deafening.</p><p> </p><p>"Dave."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dave. What the literal absolute fuck was that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing. Just adding to the joke about a seventies porno."</p><p> </p><p>Dave's eyes haven't left the screen, but Bro could see he was nervous.</p><p> </p><p>"You know that's not what I'm talking about. I mean what's <strong><em>this</em></strong> all about?</p><p> </p><p>A pause, "Whatever you want it to be about. Bro."</p><p> </p><p>He notices the nervous bob of Dave's throat. A throat that's looking all too inviting right now. Well.</p><p> </p><p>For the sake of his own sanity Bro doesn't say anything.</p><p> </p><p>×××</p><p> </p><p>He wishes the atmosphere in the apartment is awkward after that, but Dave won't allow it. It was pretty obvious during their conversation in question that Bro's answer was not a straight no. Bro wanted Dave and Dave knew that. That meant more.</p><p> </p><p>More incidents of accidentally being dressed inappropriately. Longer walks between shower and bathroom. It even went so far as Dave realising how thin these walls are, when he jerks off.</p><p> </p><p>Bro knows he's doing it for him because he can hear Dave start and finish with a load tart moan and a few minutes later a picture follows. A sent invitation to Dave's bedroom. Bro resists it each time.</p><p> </p><p>×××</p><p> </p><p>Except the one night he can't. It's a small pizza and beer gathering with the only three friends he has and Dave decides to join. They let Dave sit and drink and Drunk Dave is a very unveiled one. Bro can practically see his brother drooling and panting after English. The familiar rise of bile at the back of his throat is back- he swallows it down the whole evening. It's not until Dave basically ruts against his best friend under the pretence of avoiding him in the kitchen. Bro's head is reeling and he almost kicks everyone out. They, however, sense his sour mood an hour later and leave- without knowing the reason for the sudden failure of the evening </p><p> </p><p>"Bro what the fuck was that?" Bro marches up to Dave still leaning on the doorway of the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know Dave. You tell me?" Bro's anger has him stomping closer to Dave, pinning him to the door with his eyes?</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean. Like-" now face to face, shades to shades, Bro feels an animalistic pride at having his prey in hand and he's ready to bite.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean you acting like a fucking street whore!" He's towering over Dave and he could see the kid shivering. Bro wants to be almost satisfied at the idea until he notices Dave's still very flushed cheeks and...</p><p> </p><p>"Dave are you really getting off on this. Holy fuck I can't believe you, you..." he wants to throw his hands in the air in defeat. This can't be happening right now. Dave was supposed to be better than this. He pulled off his shades to rub at the bridge of his nose, moving to sit on the couch</p><p> </p><p>"So what?"</p><p> </p><p>Bro felt himself almost do a double take to face Dave who still stood flush against the door "<em>What</em>?" </p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah!" he swallows "What? You never cared right? You never cared with the pictures. You never cared about me in the apartment. People love me as a cum swallowing slut: what do you even do about it? Nothing." Bro marched back to pull Dave by the forearm ripping off the younger's shades to stare him dead in the eye</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want me to do Dave. Huh? <strong>Huh?!</strong>" That's when Dave's free hand clasped the corner of his polo</p><p> </p><p>"I want you to fuck me you coward! You're angry, right? Make me feel the pain from your cock aching behind that phone screen. Show me how your balls pained with the held back need to fuck my slutty tight ass. Make me into a real fucking. Whore. Bro, show me who's my daddy." Dave's lips crashed into his. All teeth and pent up immature sexual rage that felt like it was being poured into his own dark soul. Bro could do nothing but kiss back. Clasp the back of Dave's neck with one hand and a handful off 'slutty tight ass' in the other.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck. <em>Broooo</em>." The soft delicate moan was an insult to the wild animal Bro had seen in Dave's eyes earlier. That lying little shit, would do anything for attention huh. Well Bro had to fix that. With one swift motion he carried Dave to his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>He threw Dave on the bed, answered by a surprised yelp and even more alarmed red eyes. "Turn around. On your knees- ass up." Dave enthusiastically agreed- Bro not missing the broad smile on his face. He was literally gonna smack that look off Dave's face pretty quick if he could just fiiiind- aha! There it was, the spreader bar.</p><p> </p><p>"So you like all that shit you were doing huh," he made quick work of fixing the bar above Dave's knees leaving Dave wide enough that Bro could see his hole- the soft flesh already twitching in anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you also let them fuck you?" He brought the first slap hard against Dave's left cheek, "I know you like showing them that everything. Wanted everyone to have a shot at that naughty," <strong>smack!</strong> "little," <strong>smack!</strong> "cunt?" At the mention of the word he parted Dave's cheek and brought his hand down hard against his hole, <strong>smack!</strong></p><p> </p><p>"Ngh-" Dave buried his face deep in the sheets, deeply inhaling Bro's scent. Reduced to whimpering and clutching at the sheets before he could answer the question. With the leather gloves, three strikes were enough for Dave. And yet...</p><p> </p><p><strong>Smack!</strong> "Answer, me! Who, besides daddy, did you let fuck you?" Bro didn't want to know- but those pictures. They had been too much and he felt a genuine anger at the idea of Dave with anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," Dave cried, wincing at his cracking, weak voice. "I- I don't know daddy. I thought. I thought-" The site of Dave nearly in tears was enough to almost get him to come, but he needed to hold off. That would be Dave's reward tonight. For now he focused on massaging Dave's swollen entrance with his thumb. Rubbing the swollen near shut skin raw.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you think baby? Hm?" <strong>Smack!</strong> "That you could just bend over for anyone that wanted to see? Did you think," smack! "that was your choice to make," smack! Dave was now basically writhing against him, something he would have taken as a bad thing had Dave's hips not been practically jerked back into his thumb and Dave's neglected penis practically painting a river of pre down his stomach. The tear soaked shits and blotchy red face were enough to tell him Dave got the message. <em>Shit he couldn't find the lube</em>, he would have to improvise.</p><p> </p><p>"They don't care about you the way I do baby. Those hungry assholes will fuck you open and raw- ruin you," he was shocked at his own gentle tone when he parted Dave's cheeks- Dave had a habit of bringing those kinds of things out of him "Now I have to punish you for that. Daddy wants you to realise that no one is allowed to touch this ass," Bro ran his tongue all the way from the edge of Dave's taint to the very bottom of his spine- making sure to tongue fuck him a few times on the way there. "That's daddy's ass." The soft sobbing sounds made it feel even more amazing- he needed to get in there now. <em>Yes, found it!</em></p><p> </p><p>Bro found the lube. He slicked his index finger, to gently play with his opening "I'm s-sorry daddy. I'll- I'll be a good b-boy," fuck those beautiful cries when Bro fingered him- <em>Dave just so tight</em>- imagine his cock in that pretty little pussy. Even now with the beautiful milky white of his skin against the red swollen skin of his abused hole Dave seemed ready to lean into Bro's touch probably reading for a good fucking "Please, just. Just let me- uuuhhh." Bro immediately eased his finger in</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Dave's mouth fell open and something akin to a whine noise came out of it. But he didn’t scream. He was still probably sensitive from the beating, so much so he couldn't even say stop- just softly whine and move his hips moving side to side bucking against the touch, "Sh sh sh. That's it. Relax for daddy,"</p><p> </p><p>Bro raised his hand to Dave's lower back to try and comfort him. Still adamant and eager the keep a nice stead pace with his finger. "Daddy has to fuck you into being a good boy, so you know how to never disrespect daddy again. Right? Don't you love stretching yourself for daddy?" With that simple statement he felt Dave tremble and come with a shudder</p><p> </p><p>"Ung! Love, -hhuh-" second finger was in and fucking hell it felt like Dave was still a virgin- he was wasted as the naughty little slut he was, "I love stretching my pussy for you daddy. Fuck me into a good boy daddy." The growing sensitivity meant he would be driving Dave mad.</p><p> </p><p>Bro continued to scissor his fingers, careful to avoid Dave's prostate- he wanted him to only feel him. Judging by the moaning and the clutching of the sheets it was working- enough that he could start fitting three fingers. He couldn't hold himself back now- he was getting more and more aroused and if he didn't put his cock in Dave now he would make a mess of the sheets and he couldn't afford that. Dave was just tight enough for this to hurt but not harm- the intention of Bro's punishment. He pulled out a his fingers with a quick drag across Dave's prostate.</p><p> </p><p>"Nghh. Daddy that hurts," What was this kid doing to him. Pulling down his jeans and pants to just below his cock and balls he began slowly rubbing the head of his arousal against Dave's hole "It's supposed to hurt baby. It's a punishment,  because daddy cares. And you probably won't even care if it hurts do you, mhm? You just love the idea of a cock deep inside you."</p><p> </p><p>He snuck just the head in, letting Dave adjust "Tramps like you need a good fucking. Well yours is gonna only come from me now," he slowly pushed on- immediately feeling Dave tense "Sh, sh, sh. Relax, daddy's gonna be gentle from now on. Daddy loves you, very much," leaning into Dave's back, he used the one hand he wasn't balancing on the stroke Dave's hair and kiss down his neck. "Y-you really love me?" The threat of more tears at the back of Dave's throat made the question sound so raspy and raw.</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy loves you. He just doesn't like you wasting yourself on people that don't," He moved to ease more of his shaft in Dave, "you're worth more than anything they could ever give you." He felt Dave more and more as he pushed him, the hot tight walls of his cunt felt amazing around him. He wasn't going to last</p><p> </p><p>Bro stood up right. Slowly moving his hips into Dave as he did so. He used his thumbs to part Dave's cheeks, he wanted to see what he was doing. Wanted to see himself disappear into the nice swollen flesh and see that ring of muscle try to pull him back in with a primal instinct of someone who needed to be claimed. He did it fast and faster- angling himself deeper when he heard the near screech from Dave that meant he had found his prostate.</p><p> </p><p>In, out. This entire time his hips positioning with the same action as he was smacking Dave earlier. Again and again. His movement getting more erratic- his fingers even digging deep marks against Dave's flesh. He was so close. If he just angled himself right he could... just. Dave let out a loud shout- another orgasm. Mgh! That meant each time now Bro was hitting his prostate full force.</p><p> </p><p>Dave damn near screaming in ecstasy had him immediately over the edge. Bro shot his own thick white ropes of cum down into Dave- giving his hips a few good moments before moving his hips a few times. </p><p> </p><p>"You good?"</p><p> </p><p>He was sure it took Dave a while to realise the question was directed at him. "U-uhm. Yeah, I'm good. Fuck Bro I'm really good."</p><p> </p><p>Without pulling out, Bro untied the bar "You thing you willing to handle a shower?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I thing I can. Carry me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dave-"</p><p> </p><p>"Please daddy?"</p><p> </p><p><em>Sigh</em> "You can't use it all the time you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but you wanna hear it every time. So..."</p><p> </p><p><em>Another sigh</em> "Sure, I'll carry you in."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>